


Living in a Threesome

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: Artie's a nerd with two girlfriends let see how this goes.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Living in a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and i couldn't help myself. Maybe a one shot might not be.

Being in a relation was weird and confusing especially when it was with two people. Two people who seemed as different as night and day. To be even more specific when you added himself to the mixture.

If looked at from the typical social structure that is known as high school, then it made no sense whatsoever. His place was pretty much at the bottom of the barrel before the glee club. He was the comic book reading, AV club having, glasses to complete the look nerd. He wasn’t someone to stand out in a crowd, had no real in depth knowledge of sports like most jock did. Wasn’t known to be in the running of most handsome. The fact he had two girlfriends that at the least like and found him attractive was downright surprising.

Being in the Glee club certainly hasn’t changed helped his standings in the least. The few slushies to the face could attest to that. However having to cheerleaders as legit girlfriends was just not something he could comprehend. Especially when one of the girlfriends was Santana Lopez one of the unholy trinity. Hell just by herself she was known for making girls cry and men beg at her feet. She spit words so mean, she could move a person to suicide. The second being his ex girlfriend, whose not such an ex any more. 

‘Well enough about the wonders of the world new day new hell’, he was thinking on his way to the entrance of Mckinley high. It was 6:55 , school starts at 7:15 and class at 7:20. They had five minute passing periods. 

His locker was two hallways down from his first period spanish class. As usual their were already students in the hallways, either messing about or walking to breakfast. He had just opened his locker to grab French textbook and his class earbuds,( he always usually found free time in French, he was passing the class with an A and was usually ahead of the curve) when Mike started talking to him. 

“So are you ready for today, we spent an entire week practicing, it’s time”,he could hear the excitement in his voice. “Dude I never have been more ready for anything in my life,''he returned just as pumped as Mike.

“We got it altogether the music, choreography, and even the costumes man”, from there the conversation bounced from topic to topic. Eventually the bell rung tell the passing period had started and it was time to go to first period. So they each split off from each other to go to their respective classes.

He made it to class within four minutes and took his usual seat in the back. It was a review day for the test they would be having in two day on Friday, he was taking french because of already took Spanish his 8th grade and freshman years. In this class the teacher sat people by how well they did in class he was in the back because he was doing great in the classes.

It wasn’t that long before the rest of the class entered the room taking their seats. One of those people being Santana who sat next to him. She was in French because she wanted to know another language other than Spanish, which she had gotten the credits for during summer school after freshman even if she didn’t take the class that year. The teacher, Mrs, Rivers was telling everyone that they could group up to study if they, and that she would be willing to help anyone who needs it on the side of the room. 

The school had several classrooms where there were bookcases that bisected the room. One side had the desk projector and teachers are along with their computer. The other side had long table with individual chairs pulled up.

Most of the class stayed in there chairs because they either needed or wanted more practice. There were only a few people who got up four other at most,” glasses let’s move our asses to the other side to talk, we don’t need the practice”,'' she said grabbing her disappearing behind the bookcase. He followed of course if only because it was true. She already chose where they were going to sit it. This side of the classroom always made his wonder if it was supposed to be a library. The bookshelves weren’t small they were full sized taller than him and pushed together made of some type of darker wood. They had tables made for four people, two on each size. Altogether there were about eight of those tables. The other four students who moved before them were at one table taking about the new star wars movie that had just came out.

Santana was sitting at the closet table to the window with her bag on the ground next to her texting on her phone, So I sat right next to her. Without looking up she asked, “Tyler Williams is throwing a party Saturday most of the football team is going to be their, some of the cheerios are too, are going?”  
“Well I wasn’t invited at in the fact that most of the school bullies are going to be their and more than likely alcohol, probably no. Besides my parents are going to be on a flight to Virginia for my cousin Vinceint wedding on Wednesday.” It was true, I might not have any plans, but I was not going to go to some jock’s party. 

“Cool so what time do you want me and Britt over.”   
“Well that’s not what I was trying to get to happen. I was just going to nerd out this weekend”,that’s when she finally looked up from her twitter feed. “Sorry regardless of whatever the hell you were going for, this is happening. We have been trying to get alone time for weeks that doesn’t involve bathroom quickies, car sex, and sexting. Will be over at 2:00, i’m texting Brittany now, this is a good time to get wild.”

I mean sure we been have sex and stuff but I really would have preferred to nerd out this week.


End file.
